How You Suffered for Your Sanity
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Donghae adalah musisi jalanan yang kehilangan hidupnya, kehilangan cintanya. Dan lirik lagu membawanya kembali kepada Hyuk Jae dan mimpinya. Sekaligus melupakan dinginnya besi penjara." HaeHyuk/BoyXBoy/Musical Fic/
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** How You Suffered For Your Sanity.

 **Author:** Slightgrins (A.k.a Meonk And Deog)

Rate: M

 **Cast** : Donghae/Hyuk Jae

 **Main Pair** : HaeHyuk.

 **Disclaimer** : We own everything on this story. But cast is an exception. Do Not Copy Anything.

 **Summary:** _"Donghae adalah musisi jalanan yang kehilangan hidupnya, kehilangan cintanya. Dan lirik lagu membawanya kembali kepada Hyuk Jae dan mimpinya. Sekaligus melupakan dinginnya besi penjara."_

 **Warning:** BoyXBoy, possibility of typos, this fict contains mature scene that not advices for minor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow._

Hyuk Jae baru saja mengambil napas untuk pertama kalinya pada hari itu saat berbelok masuk ke jalan menuju rumahnya. Dia melihat lampu mobil menyorot tubuhnya secepat kilat saat dia berbalik dan ban mobil yang berputar menyebabkan cipratan air datang ke wajahnya. Ia mempertimbangkan untuk waspada dan lari dari itu semua tetapi tampaknya sikapnya kurang cekatan atau malau pria yang mengendarai mobil ingin bermain-main dengannya. Dia mengumpat dengan keras, seolah-olah tidak apa-apa kalau seluruh dunia bisa mendengarnya. Suasana hatinya terinfeksi dengan cepat, yang awalnya buruk menjadi sangat buruk. Dan suasana hatinya yang seperti itu menyebabkan kemarahan datang terlalu cepat. Mobil itu melewatinya secepat ia berteriak dan memaki. Pengendara ugal-ugalan tidak memiliki tanggung jawab? Apakah pengendara itu punya sim untuk melakukannya?

Orang macam apa yang tega sekali melakukan hal itu kepada seorang pejalan kaki yang bahkan mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal untuk mengindari beceknya air? Hyuk Jae ingin menghantamkan tinjunya ke dinding setiap kali dia mengingat kejengkelan itu, dan bagian terburuk dari itu adalah menghantam dinding tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Jadi biarkan saja, toh tidak ada satupun dari pakainnya menjadi kotor. Dia melepas kikisruhan dihatinya dengan menghela napas, napas yang panas melewati hidungnya berarti mendinginkan hatinya.

Sesungguhnya dia menyadari hari ini akan menjadi sebuah hari yang tidak benar-benar berjalan dengan baik, melalui petunjuk di pagi hari dimana Dosennya berteriak kepadanya dan mempermalukannya. Dimana dia merasa ingin dilupakan oleh keramaian dan tidak diingat namanya. Semua hal membuatnya marah tadi, melewati orang yang tersenyum kepadanya dia akan mencibir, ketika temannya menyapanya dia menghiraukan mereka dan ketika ayahnya menelponnya dia akan menolak telponnnya. Hal semacam ini membuatnya merindukan tempat tidur Donghae.

Donghae akan mulai mewawancarai harinya, memesan pizza penuh dengan jalapenos dan olive, mengenakan boxer sampai besok mereka akan memulai hari dengan memakan ayam bersamaan dengan kulitnya. Hyuk Jae menelan ludah dengan sigap, dia gemetar dan ingin sekali memeluk Donghae. Bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dia peroleh. Itu baru langkah kedua, kemudian Hyuk Jae akan menuntut ciuman. Kemudian pria itu akan mengajarinya cara bermain gitar—ngomong-ngomog dia sudah berjanji tentang hal ini semenjak sebulan lalu.

Dan frustasi ini membuatnya tidak sadar kalau dia sudah berada didepan rumah pria itu. Terakhir kali dia datang kesini adalah dua hari lalu, tidak heran kenapa masih ada aromanya di kamar sempit itu. Atau mungkin malah Donghae memakai parfurmnya, berjalan kesana-kemari sambil bilang bahwa _aku bisa merasakanmu walaupun kau tidak disini_ , sejenis fetish kalau Hyuk Jae menjabarkannya menjadi hal yang lebih singkat.

Pintu cokelat ini nampak mengintimidasi tetapi masih cukup bersahabat untuk membiarkannya membuka pintu, Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu mengetuk pintu, masuk saja, karena Donghae pernah bilang bahwa rumah ini juga rumahnya, tetapi bagaimana kalau Ibunya ada didalam? Itukan tidak realistis. Termasuk kedalam kekejaman tingkat rendah. Karena Hyuk Jae pernah masuk kedalam rumah tanpa mengetuk pintu dan diteriaki pencuri oleh kakak perempuannya. Hyuk Jae juga ingin memberikan kesan yang baik kepada mereka, tidak dengan memberikan buah-buahan saat berkunjung kerumah mereka, tetapi imej yang segar? Dan oh, Hyuk Jae harus memperingati dirinya bahwa dia jarang tersenyum didepan mereka.

Masih dengan ingatan yang segar dia masuk ke kantor polisi karena setelah kakak perempuan Donghae berteriak kepadanya, membuatnya bersembunyi di kamar mandi dan ketakutan. Demi Tuhan dia benar-benar berharap polisi-polisi itu adalah tim terpayah di Distrik tempat Donghae tinggal. Lebih memilih menangkap kucing yang mencuri ikan ketimbang seorang wanita yang mengira pacar adiknya adalah seorang pencuri pakaian dalam. Pakaian dalam?! Sebelum Donghae datang dan menjemputnya di kantor polisi dia sudah meyakinkan kepada Mi Young karena dilihat dari segi manapun nyatanya dia dekat dengan Donghae, dan bukan seorang pencuri pakaian dalam.

Kemudian keadannya berangsur-angsur membaik sebab Donghae mengatasi kecanggungan dengan cepat. Dia juga benci tawa para polisi yang kadang kali hinggap ditelinganya, sampai permintaan maaf wanita itu. Mereka menciptakan trauma yang membuatnya menghindari masuk rumah Donghae tanpa ijin.

Oke, dia mewarisi trauma itu sangat dalam, yang pernah menciptakan pertengkaran sengit, membuatnya menghindari Donghae selama beberapa hari. Jadi, dia berpikir lagi, kalau memanggil namanya diluar rumah dengan tenaga yang kuat tidak bisa dibilang pencurikan? Suaranya yang kuat merangsang kegaduhan yang menciptakan Donghae berlari terburu-buru dari kamar mandi menuju pintu masuk hanya dengan sehelai handuk dan sisa sampo yang ada dirambutnya yang basah.

Donghae membuka pintu dengan kuat, sampai terdengar bunyi derit diantara lantai dan sisi pintu kayu yang bersentuhan. Hyuk Jae spontan saja melangkahkan kakinya mundur, menghindari hantaman pintu yang mengarah kewajahnya sambil berteriak marah.

"Ya Tuhan, hati-hati!" sungut Hyuk Jae yang menimbulkan tawa renyah dari Donghae.

Hyuk Jae bagaimanapun tidak benar-benar marah, hanya saja keadaan Donghae membuatnya menarik napas dalam-dalam, berantakan sekali!

"Aku merasa untuk meninggalkanmu sebentar, tapi suaramu yang keras membuatku khawatir."

"Benar. Minggir."

Donghae menutup mulutnya mencegah dirinya agar tidak tertawa, meninggalkan beberapa celah agar Hyuk Jae bisa masuk kedalam rumahnya melalui kesempitan itu, tetapi meringis sakit ketika pria itu membentur bahu mereka dengan keras. Hyuk Jae suka pembalasan, dia orang yang menganut hukum karma jadi dia mengerti. Bagaimanapun senyum keberanian itu masih kelihatan ramah, dan Donghae mengambil kesempatan untuk menciumnya sekali sebelum menutup pintu. Ciuman itu secepat angin berhembus ke bahunya, Hyuk Jae tidak dapat merasakan apapun tetapi dia mengerti bahwa hal tersebut adalah bentuk kelembutan. Kemudian suara pintu yang tertutup menyadarkan mereka seperti sebuah rencana, dan senyum itu adalah rencana yang lebih besar lagi.

Hubungan ini membawa perubahan besar kedalam hidup mereka, baik Hyuk Jae maupun Donghae. Entah kenapa Donghae berhasil menebak-nebak apa yang dicarinya selama ini dan membentuk sebuah kejadian yang cukup unik. Seperti menggambungkan roti Perancis dan krim yang manis, rasanya pasti tidak realistis dan mendetail. Hebatnya Donghae berhasil melakukannya, dan kata-katanya seperti sebuah perlindungan. Itu meluluhkan hati Hyuk Jae yang selama beberapa tahun dingin, mereka begitu bertolak belakang. Hyuk Jae adalah kulit kayu yang rapuh sementara Donghae adalah dedaunan yang bersemi.

Donghae adalah seseorang yang begitu antusias dengan hubungan ini (tidak berarti kalau Hyuk Jae adalah sebaliknya) dan bersemangat kepada seberapa jauh mereka berani melangkah. Hubungan mereka semacam eksekutif muda yang suka memaksa, suka seenaknya dan hari esok adalah hari ini. Disisi lain Hyuk Jae juga mencintai komitmen, tetapi dia tidak terlalu serius dengan sesuatu seperti pernikahan, jangan salah, dia mencintai Donghae sebesar Donghae mencintainya, dia hanya belum siap? Dan untuk menghindari pertanyaan itu, dia menyibukkan dirinya dengan cara-cara yang unik, yang tidak logis.

Langkah kakinya mengikuti tapakan kaki Donghae yang berjalan lurus kembali kekamar mandi, menginjak jejak kaki Donghae yang masih basah karena dia lupa membasuh kakinya. Sadar kalau ternyata Hyuk Jae punya ukuran kaki yang lebih besar dari pria itu, dan tertawa. Dia tidak langsung mendorong pintu kamar mandi dan memasukinya, dia menunggu Donghae untuk berbalik menatapnya dan dia akan menutupnya secepat kilat. Usaha yang cukup berani, pertemuan yang dirancang ekslusif dan rahasian menghasilkan sesuatu yang sembrono seperti ini. Tetapi Hyuk Jae tidak berpikiran demikian, Dia mengitari dinding kamar mandi.

Tidak terlalu besar tetapi cukup menyisakan ruang untuknya berjalan-jalan dan Donghae akan menatapnya melalui cermin, membasuh muka tetapi tatapan mata itu lurus kepadanya. Seperti sinyal seksual yang tidak biasa.

Dia memastikan apakah Donghae menulis lirik-lirik lagunya didinding lagi, dan dia menemukan yang baru. Sepasang kalimat yang disatukan, yang berarti asing, itu bahasa inggris. Dilirik itu tertulis bahwa dia kesakitan dan tidak ingin ditinggalkan, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menghentikan pertikaian dan kekisruhan. Lirik yang mendamba, yang tidak menggambarkan hubungan ini, yang tidak pernah Hyuk Jae pikir kenapa mereka harus ada disana. Dan apa yang harus dia katakan untuk membalasnya, sakit hati itu?

Kalau saja Hyuk Jae punya bakat menciptakan lagu seperti Donghae dia akan membuat sesuatu yang lebih manis, nyata dan actual—yang benar-benar tentang mereka dan impian mereka didua tahun kedepannya. Seperti setelah Donghae lulus dari kuliah dia berjanji mengajak Hyuk Jae liburan ke Tibet, menikmati udara segar disana dan betsenang-senang. Diikuti dengan seks maraton yang indah dan hidangan makan malam yang sehat. Lirik lagu itu akan berdurasi tiga menit empat puluh satu detik, atau lebih. Donghae sebagai aktor utamanya dan dia akan lebih terkenal ketimbang penyanyi aslinya karena ketampanannya.

Hyuk bersidekap dada, ia menggigit pipinya untuk menakuti Donghae, "Kesannya sangat tidak jujur, kalau begitu pasta gigi menggambarkan warna airmatamu dan dinding beton ini menggambarkan kerasnya hatiku. Sejujurnya aku suka lagunya, kalau saja itu bukan tentang kita, Donghae."

Donghae menyerah dan melepaskan tawanya ke udara, melemaskan otot lengan tangannya dari wastafel, dia tidak mempedulikan wajahnya yang basah sama sekali dan malah mencuri ciuman lagi. Donghae mendiamkan bibir mereka lebih lama, merasakan rasa gula itu dari bibir satu sama lain. Dia mendekatkan diri semakin dalam sehingga Donghae dapat menghapuskan semua keraguan itu. "Jika kau meninggalkanku, aku bias menggunkan hukuman untukmu. Lee Hyuk Jae akan terhantui oleh lagu ini sementara Lee Donghae akan jadi Komposer terkenal karena lagunya, bagian mana yang tidak kedengaran keren?" Donghae mengatakan itu dengan bibirnya yang masih menempel bibir Hyuk Jae, mengatup dan terbuka dan sensasi itu seolah-olah menyerang Hyuk Jae secara perlahan. Donghae seperti mendorong masuk kalimat itu kedalam mulutnya, masuk ketenggorokannya dan tersimpan di pangkal hatinya.

"Donghae membuat ini tidak keren." Hyuk Jae menyerah dan melepaskan bibir mereka. Bibirnya turut mengecup pipi Donghae, dan memberikan jilatan yang sensasinya masih ada disepersekian detik terakhir. "Kau belum bercukurkan?" Hyuk Jae menempelkan bibirnya ke pipi itu, merasakan rambut yang menusuk masuk ke kulitnya.

"Mereka membuatku nyaman dan tidak nyaman?"

"Maksudmu bercukur?"

Donghae mengangguk dengan patuh, menyampaikan kode kepada Hyuk Jae bahwa sudah selasai main-mainnya. Ini pasti gara-gara mereka tanpa seks selama seminggu, Emosionalnya tumbuh menjadi ciuman paling erotis untuk hari ini dan semua itu memicu keinginan Hyuk Jae untuk melepaskan handuk Donghae dan turun kebawah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat mereka berhenti, Hyuk Jae merasakan kekosongan itu ditubuhnya. Kondisi emosional mereka bisa ditebak, dimana satu sama lain terbiasa untuk tidak berpakaian. Dan itu bukan sebuah beban dari panggilan sayang. Donghae punya banyak beban dihidupnya, dia stres, itu terlihat dari seberapa banyak kerutan di dahinya. Tetapi dia mau orang-orang menggapnya dia bukan orang bermasalah dan beban itu bukan sebuah hambatan. Dia seseorang optimistik, dia punya jiwa seni yang kuat sejak dia lahir, dia tipe orang yang suka sekali makanan Italia, dia lembut dan pemikiran itu membuat Hyuk Jae tertawa, berpikir kalau Donghae juga seseorang yang humoris padahal sebenarnya dia bukan pelawak yang handal. Dia menyukai hujan dan hal-hal sentimental yang dibenci Hyuk Jae—dia suka berimajinasi. Dan Donghae menyukai pelukan yang mampu menimbulkan perasaan senang, pelukan yang menguatkan rasa percaya dirinya yang lemah.

Sementara Hyuk Jae adalah seseorang yang sulit untuk digenggam, rapuh tetapi mau kelihatan dingin. Dia seorang mahasiswa jurusan komunikasi yang menyukai politik dan sistem sejarah dan benci bertatap muka dengan keramaian. Pernyataan itu membuatnya kedengaran sangat tidak asyik, dia tidak suka makanan Italia tetapi dia berakhir menyukainya karena Donghae. Dia juga lebih realistis, nyata dan logis. Simbol dari sampul buku paling sempurna. Tetapi hebatnya selama ini Hyuk Jae tidak pernah sekalipun pakai kacamata. Semacam kebanggaan yang sering dia ceritakan kepada Donghae. Kemudian pria itu akan membuatnya jadi ekslusif.

Selama sepuluh detik Donghae diam mencium lehernya, mengirimkan pesan-pesan romantis yang apa adanya dari sentuhan-sentuhan itu. Sentuhan itu benar-benar bergantung kepada respon Hyuk Jae, dimana Donghae nyaris memulainya lagi dan mendapatkan penolakan penuh. Mereka menghangatkan satu sama lain, kaki saling mengikat satu sama lain dan hidung Donghae membentur dagunya. Dari sini dia bias merasakan kehangatan dan ketulusan itu. Ini yang dilakukan Natal kepadamu. Hadiah yang datang dari kaos kaki.

Dari keheningan itu Hyuk Jae bias merasakan kalau mereka tidak butuh ribuan kalimat untuk tetap saling melengkapi dan merasakan keberadaan satu sama lain. Mereka hanya butuh untuk mendengar detak jantung masing-masing dan perasaan bersyukur itu tidak bias dibandingkan oleh apapun. Dia bisa merasa kalau pria ini selalu bersamanya. Dalam pelukan Donghae. Dalam harga diri pria itu. Bagian mana yang membuatnya tidak bersyukur? Kesempurnaan itu? Dan bagian tidak sempurna lainnya.

Kutukan macam apa yang harus membuatnya meninggalkan Donghae? Yang seperti kekejaman yang tidak ada hentinya. Dia lebih suka berada disini bersama Donghae, barbahagia dengannya. Meraih mimpi bersama-sama dan memasang senyumnya lagi. Di kemudian Hyuk Jae akan membangunkan Donghae untuk persiapan tour busnya, menghindari teriakan dari para penggemar Donghae karena penampilannya yang tidak terlalu keren. Dan memeluk Donghae di minggu pagi, mengatakan kalau _semuanya baik-baik saja_. Dimana hubungan mereka akan menjadi lebih elegan dan murah hati. Donghae akan bangun dari rasa sakitnya, masalah hidupnya dan menggenggam tangannya. Mereka akan melalui ini bersama-sama. Begitupun dengan Hyuk Jae, dia akan bangun dari masa terpuruknya dan melihat lampu terang lagi.

Hyuk Jae berasumsi kalau waktu yang dihabiskan Donghae bersamanya—yang lumayan tinggi kualitas dan kuantitasnya menunjukkan kemungkinan untuk masa depan. Meraka sudah punya rencana dengan itu, kalau lebih baik sepatu mereka diletakkan berdampingan saja. Dia tidak akan mengacaukannya juga, begitupun dengan Donghae dan semua kemungkinan buruk lainnya. Kalaupun mereka tidak berhasil mengatasi sebuah pertengkaran setidaknya mereka dapat menghadapinya dengan jantan. Menyusun hari-hari mereka, melewatinya. Bercengkrama dan mencari hari libur untuk piknik. Hyuk Jae jarang berkhayal jadi mungkin ini berarti suatu saat nanti.

Hyuk Jae menghentikan tebakan-tebakan masa depan itu, berhenti menatap plafon dan berbalik menyentuh punggung Donghae yang halus dan bersinar. Halus sekali, dia merawatnya dengan sangat baik. Memainkan jari-jarinya disana sampai berhasil membangunkan kesadaran Donghae. "Kau tidak mungkin lupa dengan janjimukan?" kata Hyuk Jae pelan. Masih berusaha mengontrol kesunyian mereka.

"Main gitar?" Hyuk Jae mendesah ketika suara Donghae terdengar begitu berat, seolah-olah dia menahan kantuk yang begitu sangat dan salah satu alas an untuk membatalkan janji itu.

"Kau sudah janji Donghae," ucapan Hyuk Jae itu mewakilkan ketidak sabarannya. Memutar matanya, Hyuk Jae menarik selimut yang membalut kedua kaki Donghae dan menyisakan sebagian untuk menutupi sebagiannya lagi.

"Oke, jangan marah!" Donghae bergegas mendudukkan tubuhnya, melepaskan selimut yang menghalangi tubuhnya. Dia terdengar lebih lelah dari sebelumnya dan itu membuat Hyuk Jae lebih marah. Donghae mengusap wajahnya sebelum berdiri—berjalan meraih sesuatu.

"Jangan direkam, kita tidak menggunakan apapun!" Donghae tidak mempedulikan teriakan itu, dia tertawa dan menghentikan langkahnya, memutar lehernya dan memberikan serangan kepada mata kehitaman Hyuk Jae. Serangan yang membuktikan kalau dia tidak akan kalah. Memperhatikan Donghae melanjutkan langkahnya, Hyuk Jae sadar bahwa membalas candaan itu akan berujung kepada candaan berbeda. Yang berarti les gitar adalah besok pagi atau lusa?

Dan rekaman video semacam motivasi lain untuk Donghae tetap bergerak. Beberapa faktor yang menjelaskan alasan aneh Donghae untuk memvideokan waktu-waktu dimana mereka keliatan kekanakan. Sama sekali tidak dewasa. Donghae bercerita kepadanya bahwa hidup sama dengan lirik lagu, dan memori sama dengan keabadian. Mereka diciptkan untuk menjadi cinta sejati dan hidup didalamnya. Tidak bahagia selama-lamanya tetapi berusaha untuk meraih kebahagian terbaik. Dan tidak bahagia adalah bagian dari hidup, semua orang ditakdirkan untuk bahagia dan tidak bahagia. Ini juga bisa disebut sebagai caranya merayu.

Benar sekali kalau menyukai kenangan adalah sesuatu yang baik, tetapi Hyuk Jae adalah tipe orang yang melanjutkan hidup dan melupakan kenangan. Dia suka kesempatan baru dan proses kesuksesan. Dia tidak suka berlama-lama didalam keterpurukan. Bahkan terjebak didalamnya. Jalan satu-satunya adalah tetap progresif. Kalau saja Donghae mengerti ideologi hidupnya. Pikiran itu terlempar dari otaknya ketika Donghae masuk dan suara pintu yang tertutup menimbulkan kekagetan yang besar. Hyuk Jae menatap Donghae dengan bingung, mengira-ngira dimana dia akan meletakkan kamera itu.

"Aku merasa seperti merekam adegan porno yang punya tema dan romantis," katanya. Setiap ruangan jadi penuh dengan gelak tawa yang menimbulkan tawa lainnya. Bagaimana bisa kata-kata Hyuk Jae menjadi sangat humoris ditelinganya? Kenapa dia tertawa dan bukannya mengambil gitar, malah ikut duduk disampingnya?

"Kalaupun ini porno, ini hanya akan jadi milik kita berdua. Rahasia?"

"Lucu sekali!" Hyuk Jae menaikkan alisnya, memasang mimik wajah yang sesuai dengan perkataannya yang sarkastik. Bukannya akan lebih baik kalau Donghae cepat dan menyelesaikan masalah hari ini? Dia sama sekali tidak efesien dan tidak membantu. Dia tidak menghemat waktu dan lupa kalau jadwal kuliahnya besok jam sembilan pagi.

"Lagu apa yang kau inginkan?" Donghae meraih gitar disamping tempat tidur tanpa mengangkat bokongnya. Perhatiannya terfokus kepada mata Hyuk Jae yang mulai kelihatan lelah. "Kau bisa mulai dengan serius atau sesuatu yang sederhana. Bagaimana dengan lagu lokal atau semacamnya?"

Pertama Hyuk Jae benci lagu lokal dan dia benci wajahnya direkam ketika dia kelihatan bodoh, autis. Kedua belajar tidak berarti bodoh tetapi kalau gurunya Donghae itu adalah penghinaan yang cukup besar baginya.

" _Yellow_?" Hyuk Jae memiringkan wajahnya, meminta pendapat dari Donghae. Apakah ini meyakinkan untuk seorang pemula? Dan bagaimana dia harus memulai memainkannya? Memulai berimain gitar?

"Aku bisa membuatnya jadi lebih simpel. Tetapi kenapa lagu seperti ini?"

Benar, ada apa dengan semua ketiba-tibaan terhadap lagu romansa? Hyuk Jae tidak sedang jatuh cinta, mungkin dia jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya kepada Donghae. Tetapi dia tidak sedang berada didalam suasana hati seperti itu. Dia mendengarkannya beberapa kali dan dia menyukai lagu semacam itu. Ini juga seperti kilasan yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan lagu Donghae yang penuh dengan perasaan sakit dan patah hati. Mereka patutnya memulai hari dengan kesenangan dan ciuman. Kenapa dia malah menemukan ide yang tidak Hyuk Jae sukai?

"Sebagai penghangat."

"Kau berpikir itu akan bekerja? Aku tidak akan menghapus lirik lagu didinding, mereka keren kau tahu. Aku berusaha untuk menciptakannya jadi natural."

Benar, karena perasaan natural Donghae membuatnya tidak ingin mendengarkannya lagi. Apakah Donghae sedang menebak-nebak hubungan mereka, yang berakhir dengan Hyuk Jae yang meninggalkannya. Membuatnya seperti kriminal. Kenapa dia harus menganggap itu serius, dia tidak ingin berpikir tentang itu, sungguh. Secara teknis lagu-lagu itu tidak baik dan penuh kontrol. Kartu tarot yang menghantuinya sejak tadi pagi.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarkannya."

"Oke. Kita mainkan itu, aku akan menjadi guru yang galak dan tidak pengertian. Cukup membuatmu ragu?"

Petikan nada itu datang secara natural, sebuah bait yang menunjukkan kesungguhan hatinya kepada Donghae. Perasaan yang penuh dengan pembuktian diri dan kecintaannya terhadap hubungan mereka. Dan latihan ini berarti baik, Hyuk Jae menyerah ditengah-tengah lagu dan menyerahkan semua pekerjaan kepada Donghae. Menyisakan setengahnya untuk pria itu, menuntut Donghae untuk mewakilinya. Lagu itu menjadi ketenangan diri yang luar biasa, lagu yang luar biasa yag kadang kala Donghae nyanyikan baitnya.

Dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang berat Donghae mempesona dan professional. Dia memperbaiki kerusakan yang Hyuk Jae ciptakan dengan keindahannya, Hyuk Jae mengganggap ini semua sedikit memalukan karena dia sama sekali tidak kedengaran seperti lagu aslinya tetapi Donghae malah menguasainya dengan sangat baik. Menikmati konsernya yang sederhana, lagunya yang istemewa dan kehebatan itu. Suaranya berat dan menekan trauma. Menekan trauma yang menyakitkan dan semua pengalaman buruk. Suaranya seperti rumah dan pengalaman.

 _Rumah yang melindunginya dari Hujan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note:**

Fic ini semacam fanfic musikal. Kami bakal nyelipin banyak lagu kedalam fic ini, bukan songfic sih cuma semacem fic musikal?

Lagu Yellow yang di mention di ff ini dinyanyiin sama Coldplay, silahkan dicoba denger kalau mau :D

Ada beberapa lagu yang kami saranin banget buat didenger pas baca ff ini pertama Lost Star by Adam Levine, Broken by Lifehouse, Iris by Goo goo dolls, Flower For A Ghost by Thriving Ivory, Wherever you'll go by the Calling, Losing Your Memory by Ryan Star. Boleh dicoba


	2. Chapter 2

_Look how they shine for you, and everything you do._

Suara itu selalu lebih mengkhawatirkan seperti mereka sedang mengalami masalah dan seperti mereka begitu bijaksana. Suara berikutnya kedengaran benar-benar mencolok, meskipun dia belum mengenali darimana suara itu berasal. Dia masih terlalu lelap dalam tidurnya, tenggelam dalam kegelapan sehingga dia tidak bisa membuka matanya sama sekali. Tetapi dia _menikmatinya._ Dan dia berjuang untuk tetap tersadar, suara ini membawa secercah harapan, layaknya hari Senin dan Sabtu. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa sangat menyukai suaranya, dan petikan gitar itu. Dan dengan ketidak hadirannya, Hyuk Jae tidak bisa tidur. Berdasarkan dari pengalamannya, dia memang tidak pernah bisa tidur tanpa Donghae.

Hyuk Jae sedikit berharap jika nyanyian itu tidak berhenti sampai didua menit berikutnya, mereka harus berada didalam _mode on_ , mereka harus membawanya tidur lagi. Mereka harus mampu membuatnya berpikir tentang masa depan dan bahagia. Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya untuk meninggalkan tiap liriknya yang indah. Bagaimana lirik lagu itu diterjemahkan secara otomatis kedalam otaknya. Rasa senang itu selalu punya cara untuk terkuak dan itu mengendalikan pikirannya agar selalu memikirkan tentang lirik berikutnya. Mungkin ikut bernyanyi dalam tidur. Hyuk Jae bisa saja bangun dan memecahkan teka-teki ini, menemukan pesona yang lain. Dia bisa saja bangun dan menemukan untuk siapa lagu ini dinyanyikan, karena Ya Tuhan, ini membuatnya kecanduan. Kalau memang dia bermimpi, jangan pernah bangunkan dia sampai si penyanyi berhenti bernyanyi.

 _Your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful._

Dibagian berikutnya, dia mendengarkan sebuah pujian yang sangat modern dan internasional. Ini rayuan yang membawanya lebih ngantuk, membuatnya lupa kenapa dia harus tetap terjaga. Hyuk Jae bisa mendengarkan petikan yang sangat mentah, tidak amatir tetapi tidak menawan. Buktinya lagu itu tidak membawa banyak pengaruh yang emosional, tetapi dia begitu menghargai setiap artinya. Serupa dengan sesuatu yang tulus yang membuatmu percaya kalau hal itu memang dimaksudkan begitu. Setiap orang pasti pernah mengalami pengalaman semacam ini, bagaimana mungkin nyanyian ini tidak menghiburnya. Hyuk Jae sangat yakin kalau dia akan menyukainya jika dia dinyanyikan lagi. Oh, betapa baiknya itu.

 _Look at the stars, look how they shine for you._

Dan ketika dia mendapatkan kode kalau ini semua sudah menemukan akhirnya, dia membuka matanya, dan dia mendapatkan potrait kecil yang bahagia. Wajah tampannya dipenuhi dengan senyuman, senyuman itu sangat intensif, menerangkan kepadanya bahwa pria itu benar-benar menganggapnya berarti, matanya menyipit seperti busur, dan kalaupun itu tidak terlihat untuk saat ini, _hazel_ pemuda itu tetap tersenyum kepadanya. Perasaan sakit lenyap sudah, secara berlebihan berkurang dan mendorong hal lain mendesak ke dadanya.  
Tunggu sebentar, dia kedengaran seperti Donghae. Kelihatan benar-benar seperti kekasihnya, yang hobi merayu dan kreatif. Selalu membuatnya merasa ekslusif dan satu-satunya. Tidak mungkin pria ini bukan dia, jelas sekali kalau orang itu Lee Donghae. Jelas sekali kalau memang tidak ada perpisahan, mereka pasti berakhir bahagia.

"Tidak lagi, Donghae." Hyuk Jae menyela dibalik tawanya, dia menyikut lengan Donghae yang penuh dengan gitar cokelatnya, menggunakan sikunya. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melempar setengah dari selimut mereka kebawah dipan, merenggakan tangan dan kaki-kakinya yang terasa sedikit ngilu. Yang kemudian disertai kikikan Donghae. Kenapa Donghae harus menjadi sangat manis dipagi hari?

"Aku tidur setelah mendengarmu mendengkur dan bangun lebih awal," dia mengatakannya seperti sebuah kebiasaan ketika mereka menghabiskan malam bersama, Hyuk Jae dapat merasakan kalau Donghae mengamatinya membuka korden. Donghae memiliki suara berat dan tambah berat dipagi hari, kadang-kadang kedengaran sangat singkat dan tidak jelas. Mereka jarang sarapan tetapi Hyuk Jae sangat suka dengan kopi jadi Donghae memiliki itu dirumahnya.

Hyuk Jae mengenakan celana hitamnya yang panjang, memasukan satu kakinya secara bergantian sambil bergerak mendekati Donghae dan mencuri satu ciuman. Donghae menyambutnya dengan bibirnya yang maju kedepan, menahannya agar tetap diam selama beberapa saat. Ciuman itu berarti banyak, berarti memulai lagi, berarti hari yang baru.  
Segera setelah mereka berhenti, Hyuk Jae menjauhkan diri dan melangkah mundur. Tertawa lagi seperti ada yang lucu, dia bersiap untuk meraih gagang pintu dan berjalan keluar. Dia ingin pergi makan dan memeriksa apakah lemari es Donghae tidak kosong, sebelum jam sembilan pagi dan dia harus pergi.

"Sejujurnya tadi itu romantis sekali, sampai aku bingung apakah aku harus tersenyum atau menangis," katanya, sambil menutup pintu. Donghae menggeleng, namun sayangnya, gelengannya secepat suara debaman pintu itu. Jadi dia berhenti duduk dan berjalan menuju dapur. Tidak peduli dengan jendela yang terbuka.

Hyuk Jae terengah, pura-pura kesal dengan nada menyerah. Pintu lemari es terbuka dan suaranya begitu kontras, cahaya kebiruan dari kulkasnya hanya menyorot beberapa lembar _bacon_ dan telur, dan air mineral dan soda. Hyuk Jae mundur kebelakang, mempersilahkan Donghae menengok kekecewaannya. Dia memang pecinta _bacon,_ tetapi itu bukan berarti dia harus mencintai makanan ini setiap kali dia berkunjung ke rumah Donghae. Mereka harus berhenti makan keju dan _pancake_ untuk sarapan, mereka harus memulainya dengan nasi atau salad.

Yang membuat Hyuk Jae makin kesal adalah, Donghae meraih kola, melewati tubuhnya dan menggidikkan bahu, seolah-olah bilang bahwa dia harus memilih _bacon_ kalau mau kopi. Hyuk Jae adalah pecinta kopi dan Donghae adalah peminum berat kola, kalau dipikir-pikir dua-duanya bukan sesuatu yang sehat dipagi hari. Jadi kenapa Hyuk Jae harus mengeluh mengenai _bacon_ dan telur mata sapi?

"Dengar Donghae, tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari _bacon_ yang ada dirumahmu. Membosankan." Pinggul Hyuk Jae miring dan meremehkan, suaranya begitu kasar, membuat Donghae otomatis ikut mengeluh juga.

"Aku tidak pernah mengeluh dengan _cereal_ yang ada dirumahmu."

"Kau mengeluh Donghae, jadi kita pergi ke suatu tempat sekarang." Dan Donghae setuju, ini cermat. Karena tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari sarapan dengan Fetucini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae menggulung pasta yang tebal menggunakan garpunya dan mengapitnya ke sendok, sebelum memakannya dengan lahap. Rasa keju yang melumer dimulutnya membuat Donghae melenguh, oh betapa dia benar-benar menyukai pasta yang tidak kering dan mengenyangkan, dia memakannya dengan bersemangat sementara Hyuk Jae menatapnya begitu terpana. Donghae memiliki adiksi yang kuat terhadap masakan-masakan barat khususnya masakan Italia, dia jarang sekali bilang kalau dia mencintai _kimchie_ kecuali kalau Donghae benar-benar tidak punya pilihan lain, Donghae sangat suka memaksa jadi Hyuk Jae berakhir menyukai mereka juga. Tidak benar-benar menyukainya, tetapi dia harus memakannya untuk menghindari rajukan Donghae yang menyebalkan.

Donghae menyendokkan pasta terakhirnya, mengambil serbet di bawah meja dan tersenyum kepadanya, sebelum meminum segelas anggur merah sementara Hyuk Jae sama sekali belum menghabiskan setengahnya. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Donghae dapat membeli semua makanan ini, maksudnya mereka sangat mahal. Kalau dipikir-dipikir ini sangat mengganggunya, bagaimana bisa Donghae menghabiskan seluruh hari Jumat dan Sabtunya di Restauran Italia dan kencan berikutnya di konser-konser band yang mahal, dia bahkan tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang meyakinkan selain _freelance vocalist_ dan semacamnya. Hebatnya, itu bukan alasan untuk Donghae menghentikan kesukaannya terhadap masakan-masakan bintang lima, Donghae bahkan mengoleksi barang-barang unik seperti kalung gigi hiu yang harganya ratusan dolar dan gitar-gitar akustik yang sangat mahal. Sejujurnya, Donghae harus menghentikan kebiasaan borosnya. Itu dapat menyebabkan kegaduhan dikemudian hari. Dia hanya belum memikirkannya saja.

Keheningan menggantung sejenak sebelum Donghae berdehem dan menyadarkan lamunan Hyuk Jae yang panjang. "Apa kau tidak lapar?" kata Donghae, dia meraih pasta Hyuk Jae dan meletakkannya di piringnya kemudian memakannya. "Ini benar-benar luar biasa, aku bisa hidup dengan ini setiap hari."

Hyuk Jae terkekeh kecil, mengibaskan tangannya ke udara, tanda kalau Donghae harus menghentikan bualannya. "Kau tidak bisa hidup dengan pasta setiap hari dan kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku. Seperti itu, Donghae."

Donghae meletakkan garpunya kembali ke piring dan menyiapkan strategi yang akurat untuk membuat Hyuk Jae menyerah diobrolan mereka, jadi dia melempar senyum setelahnya yang menimbulkan semburat kemerahan tipis yang manis di kedua pipi Hyuk Jae. "Kau benar, kau memenangkan lotre Hyuk Jae." katanya dengan sangat lembut, yang berarti Hyuk Jae harus mengibarkan bendera menyerah sebab dia tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa panas dan letupan yang kuat di dadanya.

Hyuk Jae mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya maju ke depan dan meninju dada Donghae, menyebabkan Donghae mengaduh karena rasa sakitnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakannya dengan sangat lancar tanpa merasa malu sama sekali?" Donghae sangat hebat dalam merayu, dia benar-benar memiliki keahlian yang profesional dan dia dapat mengatakannya dengan sangat serius serta begitu meyakinkan. Kalau direnungkan lagi, inilah kenapa Hyuk Jae tidak bisa menolak janji kencan mereka setahun lalu di festival pembukaan universitas.

Awalnya Donghae tampak sangat kaku dan membosankan, selain menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya tidak ada dari Donghae yang dapat membuat Hyuk Jae merasa berkesan dengan pria itu. Tetapi setelah dia tampil untuk yang kedua kalinya, di depan banyak orang, pria ini dengan gagah mengedipkan matanya ke arahnya sehingga menimbulkan kehebohan diantara kerumunan. Dia tidak bisa melupakan hari itu dihidupnya, dan cara-cara Donghae merayu melalui pesan ke ponselnya dan dinding _facebook_ nya yang penuh dengan ucapan selamat pagi selama seminggu berturut-turut. Selain itu, Hyuk Jae tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Donghae nyatanya lima tahun lebih tua diatasnya, kenyataan bahwa mereka berada di semester yang sama walau beda jurusan mata kuliah. Dan senyumnya yang kekanakan membuatnya semakin tidak bisa percaya, _pria ini sempurna sekali._

Donghae tertawa lagi dan meraih ponselnya, mengambil gambar mereka berdua dan menyimpannya ke galeri ponsel sebelum menaruh ponselnya lagi ke kantongnya. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau masih tidak terbiasa dengan itu."

"Benar," Hyuk Jae mengangguk dan menjatuhkan garpunya ke piring, menimbulkan suara nyaring antara benturan keramik dan besi. "Kau sangat hebat, ah ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kondisi Miyoung setelah mengalami beberapa konstraksi? Aku belum bisa menjenguknya. Katakan padanya bahwa aku sangat merindukannya."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak menyenangi kecanggungan ini serta kebiasaan Hyuk Jae yang selalu merasa khawatir akan imejnya dilingkungan keluarganya. Selain kejadian memalukan beberapa bulan lalu, Donghae sangat yakin bahwa Miyoung dan Hyuk Jae bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik, suatu usaha untuk memulihkan hubungan mereka yang dingin dan agak konyol. "Dia baik-baik saja, calon suaminya tidak bisa membayar seluruh biaya operasional opname jadi aku mungkin akan sangat disibukkan minggu ini."

Hyuk Jae tahu ia selalu memiliki maksud yang baik, tetapi dia bukan satu-satunya orang yang ditempatkan untuk selalu membayar segala pengeluaran keluarga serta menanggung seluruh tanggung jawab. Mereka akhir-akhir ini sulit berdiskusi mengenai kesulitan itu, situasi ini memberikan begitu banyak tekanan kepada Donghae. Donghae berada diperiode yang sulit, dimana ia sering kali mendapat gangguan tidur yang mengganggu siklus hariannya. Ia juga harus repot-repot bolak-bolak dari rumah orangtuanya, kemudian ketempat kerja, kuliah dan dia masih saja sempat meluangkan waktunya untuk Hyuk Jae. Eksistensi Donghae begitu besar dihidup keluarganya, dan dengan memikirkannya saja membuat Hyuk Jae agak marah. Kenapa mereka tidak membantunya sama sekali, malah menambah beban itu? Mereka seharusnya tahu Donghae tidak memiliki akses yang besar untuk menghasilkan uang, tetapi mereka selalu punya cara buat menuntut. Dan Donghae selalu menyenangi beban-beban dihidupnya, dia jarang mengeluh—yang membuat Hyuk Jae berpikir inilah pesona pria itu. Dia bom waktu yang memesona dan Hyuk Jae dapat jamin kalau cintanya bisa bertahan lebih lama dari itu, dia berharap dia berhasil melakukannya.

Donghae memiliki struktur keluarga yang agak rumit, ayahnya belakangan ini mengidap demensia yang semakin buruk tiap harinya, penyakit itu secara progresif merenggut ingatannya. Membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun, itu menciptakan kegaduhan yang hebat didalam keluarganya. Ibu Donghae tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk membantu, dia hanya guru Taman kanak-kanak yang sebentar lagi akan pensiun. Dan itu menyebabkan keadaan menjadi lebih rusuh. Dan Miyoung yang pada awalnya memberikan sedikit bantuan akhir-akhir ini malah menjadi benalu juga, suatu hari dia berhenti bekerja, tiba-tiba hamil dan kekasihnya tidak punya kreativitas untuk melakukan apapun selain bertanggung jawab.

Hyuk Jae tidak habis pikir kenapa Donghae masih memiliki kesabaran yang besar untuk menghadapi semua itu. Kalau misalkan Hyuk Jae ada diposisinya, dia tidak mau buang-buang waktunya untuk menghadapi kondisi konyol rumah tangga, tetapi memang benar, Hyuk Jae bukan Donghae. Itulah nilai plusnya.

Donghae mengisi anggur ke gelas Hyuk Jae, menuangkan semua ke dalam gelas, kemudian menaruh botol itu didekat keranjang roti gratis yang mereka dapatkan. Senyumnya tidak pudar, seolah-olah dia mendadak merasa sangat bahagia.

"Aku melakukan hal gila kepadamu, kau bisa bilang ini kejutan." Donghae meraih tangan Hyuk Jae dan menggenggamnya erat sekali, sementara Hyuk Jae menahan napasnya agar tidak dilamar karena dia merasa sangat gelisah.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal-hal romantis yang anehkan? Maksudku, dikeadaan seramai ini?" bisik Hyuk Jae, mencoba membuat Donghae menangkap ketidak nyamanannya.

"Bodoh, tidak."

Hyuk Jae tertawa dan menekan rasa canggungnya, balas menggenggam tangan Donghae lebih erat. Oke jadi dia aman, dia belum siap dengan lamaran dan rencana bulan madu. Dia tidak bisa menjamin ide itu akan berjalan sempurna sampai dua tahun kedepan. Mereka sama-sama masih terlalu muda dan urakan. Bukannya berusaha bernegosiasi supaya mereka bisa menjalaninya dengan baik, mereka hanya masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkannya. Apalagi Donghae kerap bersikap bodoh, dia tidak bisa menjamin rumah tangga itu akan langgeng seperti apa yang mereka harapkan. Karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang tidak menghindari konflik, mereka adalah tipe orang yang menyiram bensin kedalam api. Mereka terlalu ganas.

"Jadi?"

Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuat kepala Hyuk Jae terpenuhi oleh beberapa perkiraan dan pertanyaan, kalau ini bukan caranya untuk melamar, ini bisa jadi cara uniknya untuk putus. Tetapi jelas-jelas Donghae terlihat tidak pernah memikirkannya.

Di layar ponselnya ada dua gambar yang menakjubkan, barang favorit dan barang yang dibutuhkannya. Pertama itu adalah PS3 yang akhir-akhir ini begitu Hyuk Jae damba, terdapat fitur favorit dan pembaruan _game_ dari fitur sebelumnya. Dia bisa membayangkan hidupnya dengan ini setiap harinya, dan betapa asyiknya kalau dia bisa bolos kuliah untuk main _game_. Di gambar berikutnya, itu adalah laptop yang membosankan. Hyuk Jae tidak percaya kalau ini adalah ide yang luar biasa, laptop menjadi kebutuhan pokoknya akhir-akhir ini, dia harus memiliki mereka untuk menyelesaikan tugas dan beberapa makalah serta kebutuhan teknis lainnya. Tanpa sebuah laptop, hidupnya jadi agak berantakan. Dia kesulitan mendapatkan akses internet dan ponselnya jarang membantunya untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliah.

Oh, Tuhan, Hyuk Jae tidak percaya jika Donghae memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Perhatiannya terpusat kepada kebutuhan dan keinginan Hyuk Jae. Ini semacam hadiah yang sangat mengesankan. Tetapi apakah dia berhak merasa senang atas semua itu? Maksudnya Donghae sedang mengalami masalah finansial, dia tidak bisa membuat laki-laki ini membayar sepenuhnya. Dan kalaupun dia ingin membantu Donghae, dia bahkan berpikir kalau dia tidak akan bisa melunasi setengahnya. Itu barang-barang mahal yang sedang populer, bisa membuatnya mati kelaparan. Begitu banyak hal ganjil yang ingin dia tanyakan, tetapi dia tidak boleh meragukan Donghae. Berpura-pura kalau hadiah itu kelihatan masuk akal. Hyuk Jae menekan mulutnya, menutupi rasa hebohnya. Matanya berputar-putar seolah-olah dia sedang tidak percaya, dan dia memang ditimpa rasa kaget yang begitu besar.

Hyuk Jae merutuki kurangnya ruang eksklusif sehingga dia tidak bisa berteriak, Hyuk Jae ingin sekali memeluk Donghae dengan ketulusannya dan mengatakan kalau semua ini adalah sesuatu yang berarti dihidupnya. Donghae terlalu baik untuknya, dia semacam candu yang adiktif yang mengganaskan dan Hyuk Jae ingin sekali menciumnya dan memastikan bahwa Donghae hanya miliknya saja. Karena Hyuk Jae tidak bisa hidup tanpanya seditikpun, jika saja Hyuk Jae bisa mengatakannya langsung kepada Donghae. Tetapi dia terlalu gengsian, dia tidak mau mengungkapkan kata-kata yang tidak cerdas seperti itu. Memangnya dia Donghae yang kekanakan?

"Oke, jadi haruskah aku bilang terimakasih?"

Donghae mengerenyitkan keningnya, berupaya untuk tidak merasa tersinggung, jelas-jelas dia tahu Hyuk Jae sedang menggodanya. Donghae seharusnya mengambil kursi paling belakang untuk ngobrol karena duduk dimeja tengah membuat mereka sulit berinterkasi tanpa menarik perhatian. Dia tidak bisa membalas godaan Hyuk Jae dengan kata-kata yang terlalu antusias karena itu bisa saja menarik perhatian banyak orang.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Donghae, kata-kata itu merupakan kalimat yang mendorong Hyuk Jae untuk tertawa.

"Terimakasih, ini hebat sekali." Hyuk Jae cepat-cepat berdiri dari kursinya, mencium bibir Donghae secepat kilat, berusaha agar tidak mengganggu kenyamanan tamu lainnya. Dia merutuki kurangnya privasi sehingga dia tidak bisa memberikan ciuman yang lebih lama lagi kepada Donghae, menahan tubuhnya dan memberikannya _blowjob_ yang hebat. Sayang sekali.

Donghae menahan senyumnya, tatapannya beralih kearah jendela, suatu usaha untuk menekan rasa malunya. Dia merasa tertekan karena dorongan untuk membalas ciuman Hyuk Jae tumbuh sangat besar, meski Donghae berpura-pura untuk bersikap profesional dan natural didepan Hyuk Jae, Hyuk Jae tetap dapat menangkap rasa malunya yang hebat; benar, kenapa mendadak dia menjadi seperti pecundang yang dimabuk cinta? Kemana bualannya yang kemarin? Yang bisa membuat Hyuk Jae selama beberapa saat tidak sadarkan diri. Dia yakin kalau intensitas debaran di jantungnya tidak pernah menurun selama Hyuk Jae selalu berada disisinya. Hyuk Jae berhasil membuatnya merasa baru setiap harinya, dimana perpisahan tidak pernah dia pikirkan sama sekali, dan apabila dia memikirkannya, dia sudah sangat merasa putus asa. Pria ini membawa banyak inspirasi kehidupnya, ke dalam caranya memainkan gitar dan menulis lagu, ke dalam caranya bernyanyi dan masuk ke dalamnya. Jelas sekali bahwa Hyuk Jae membawa perubahan yang sangat besar, perubahan itu bersifat mendasar, membawa pengaruh yang sangat baik. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kehilangan Hyuk Jae dihidupnya nanti. Itu akan menjadi petaka dan kekhawatiran. Dan hidupnya akan berubah menjadi sangat _kosong._

.

.

.

Ini benar-benar membingungkan, dia tidak bisa tidur dan Donghae tidak dapat dihubungi. Hyuk Jae selama ini sulit tidur, dia selalu memiliki firasat buruk yang mendampinginya. Dia merasa kalau akhir-akhir ini dia menemukan kejanggalan dimana mereka memiliki ruang dihatinya, dan menjadi prioritas. Dia belum bisa menjambarkan darimana semua keanehan itu berasal, tetapi dia benar-benar merasa tidak enak belakangan ini. Hyuk Jae jadi mual memikirkan itu semua, kalau bisa dia ingin sekali menghapus praduga-praduga itu. Tidak pernah dibayangkan pemikiran itu belakangan ini sangat mengganggunya. Dia tidak hanya mengirimkan pesan kepada Donghae, tetapi dia juga menghubungi pria itu. Tiba-tiba dia sulit diakses, itu membuatnya agak ngeri. Hyuk Jae tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya datang ke rumah Donghae, dia hanya merasa perlu untuk datang kesini sekedar untuk menghibur suasana hatinya, setidaknya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Donghae baik-baik saja.

Dia menjinjitkan kakinya untuk menggapai kunci rumah Donghae yang persis dia letakkan di ventilasi udara di atas pintu. Donghae melakukannya sebagai rujukan agar Hyuk Jae lebih sering mengunjungi rumahnya, merasa kalau ini miliknya juga. Dan melupakan kejadian Miyoung dulu. Hyuk Jae membuka pintu dan masuk ke rumahnya. Sedikit merasa terganggu dengan kegelapan disekeliling rumahnya. Seluruh ruangan menjadi gelap dan sangat kosong, seakan-akan Hyuk Jae dapat mendengar tapakan kakinya sendiri yang menggema melewati pantulan dinding. Cahaya di ponselnya seperti alat bantu menuju saklar lampu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan dapur. Hyuk Jae beranggapan bahwa mungkin ada sesuatu yang menimpa keluarga Donghae sehingga pria itu tidak bisa dihubungi, tetapi caranya mematikan ponsel dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun tidak bisa menutupi kemungkinan terburuknya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata yang tertimpa masalah bukanlah salah seorang keluarga Donghae melainkan Donghae sendiri? Ya Tuhan, Hyuk Jae ingin sekali menghantam kepalanya hanya dengan memikirkan kemungkinannya saja.

Hyuk Jae menghidupkan lampu di ruang tamu dan ketika cahaya yang hebat datang ke matanya, dia merasa sangat kaget. Kondisi rumah berantakan sekali. Memicu jantungnya untuk merasa amat khawatir. Bunyi kran air yang belum sepenuhnya dimatikan yang berasal dari wastafel kamar mandi menambah rasa cemasnya. Donghae tidak meninggalkan pesan maupun panggilan telepon. Tidak dalam sehari penuh. Kondisi rumah yang berantakan dan angker, serta kejanggalan lainnya. Ia tahu dengan bersikap panik seperti ini tidak membantunya untuk menemukan Donghae tetapi dia tidak bisa menahan ketakutannya ketika menemukan ponsel Donghae tergeletak dibawah rak kayu yang Donghae gunakan sebagai tempat untuknya meletakkan barang-barang aneh koleksi pribadinya.

Donghae sama sekali bukan jenis orang yang bisa melupakan ponselnya, dia bukan sejenis pria yang sangat terburu-buru sehingga meninggalkan seluruh akses komunikasi dirumahnya, khususnya karena Hyuk Jae akan menjadi sangat cerewet dan Donghae selalu menghindari itu sebab dia tidak suka pertengkaran. Hyuk Jae menahan debaran jantungnya dengan menekan dadanya menggunakan kedua tangannya, rasa frustasi itu menginvasi kepalanya menyebabkan rasa pusing yang hebat. Dia tidak habis pikir Donghae akan menjadi sangat ceroboh. Ini pertama kalinya telapak tangannya berkeringat akibat rasa panik yang sangat hebat, terlebih semua kekhawatiran itu datang dari Donghae. Donghae tidak pernah membuatnya menjadi begitu gugup dihidupnya selain seks pertama kali mereka didua minggu setelah hari jadian yang fenomenal, perasaan ini bahkan lebih buruk dari rasa canggung itu. Dia tidak bisa memprediksi kemana perginya pria itu, dimana sebenarnya dia.

Hyuk Jae menelan ludah, berjalan pelan menuju sofa tanpa melepaskan sepatunya, yang kalau dipikir-pikir itu akan menyebabkan amukan Donghae karena Hyuk Jae telah mengotori karpetnya yang bertekstur lembut. Tetapi ini buksn saatnya dia harus memikirkan tentang karpet Donghae. Menghilangnya Donghae membuat dadanya terasa sangat penuh. Dari semua kekacauan yang pernah Donghae lakukan selama satu tahun hubungan mereka, kehilangan kontak seharian penuh adalah yang terburuk. Dia bisa mengatasi pertengkaran yang hebat, dia bisa memperbaiki keretakan hubungan yang disebabkan kecemburuan masing-masing pihak tetapi Hyuk Jae tidak pernah bisa mengatasi rasa takutnya untuk tidak berbicara dengan Donghae, tidak melihatnya dan tidak merasakannya. Dia tidak mau kehilangan jalannya menuju rumah. Itu serupa dengan keganasan yang hebat.

Kekanakan sekali jika dia harus menangisi ini semua, Hyuk Jae tidak sedang dilanda kondisi emosional yang hebat, tetapi dia tidak mampu meruntuhkan ketakutannya. Kemana sebenarnya bedebah bodoh itu? Meninggalkannya seharian penuh tanpa mengatakan apapun. Seolah-olah Donghae tidak menyadari kekacauan dihatinya dan pesan-pesan tentang selalu mengabarinya kemanapun dia pergi tidak nyata. Dia menyesal karena telah menolak ajakan menginap Donghae kemarin kalau pada akhirnya dia kehilangan jejak Donghae selama seharian penuh. Persetan dengan rasa gengsinya. Dia khawatir sekali.

Hyuk Jae akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu Donghae, dia berharap dengan tidur beberapa jam dirumah ini akan mendatangkan kejutan yang meruntuhkan segala kegelisahan. Dengan mendatangkan Donghae dan mencium pipinya. Dia berharap kalau Donghae akan cepat-cepat ada dihadapannya, memeluknya lagi, karena demi Tuhan, kenapa pria itu terasa sangat jauh darinya sekarang?

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae tidak bisa sungguh-sungguh jatuh ke mimpinya karena tekanan yang dia dapatkan dipipinya sangat keras, dia merasakan seseorang menyentuh mereka dengan kekuatan yang kuat, membuatnya merasa sangat geli. Tetapi tubuhnya dengan segera terasa hangat ketika kain tebal yang dia identifikasikan sebagai jaket melapisi setengah punggungnya dan perutnya. Dia merasakan seseorang mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat sebelum melepaskanya lagi, dan ketika dia selama beberapa saat tidak merasakan apapun, bibir tipis itu menggapai bibirnya dan menghisapnya. Dia tidak ingin membuka matanya, serangan sentuhan lembut ini membuatnya tetap terlelap sehingga dia dapat melupakan kegelisahan yang terus menganggunya akhir-akhir ini. Aroma sabun mandi pria yang familiarpun membuatnya tersenyum, menyelinap ke seluruh tubuhnya dan kenyamanan itu terpusat kepada rambut pria itu yang menyentuh wajahnya.

Tunggu, dia tidak ingat dia sedang bersama dengan salah seorang pria atau teman tidurnya yang lain, yang dia ingat hanyalah kecemasan dan rasa paniknya beberapa jam lalu. Kalau tidak salah dia sedang dilanda kekhawatiran sebelum dia terlelap tidur. Dan dengan begitu dia akan melupakan sebentar sakit kepalanya.

Selama beberapa saat Hyuk Jae tidak dapat menangkap siapa yang menyentuh pipinya dan mencumbu bibirnya, jadi dia menghalau cahaya yang masuk ke matanya untuk meminimalisir rasa sakit karena silau dan syok. Hyuk Jae tidak dapat melihat wajah pria itu selain rambutnya yang kecokelatan dan agak panjang, serta caranya mencium seluruh wajahnya dengan lembut. Didetik berikutnya pria ini menjadi semakin jelas dimatanya, hidungnya berubah menjadi hidung yang mancung dan dia memiliki dua mata yang sipit dan lucu. Dahinya agak lebar tetapi tertutupi oleh poni kecokelatan yang dibuat berantakan dan melengkung. Serta bibirnya yang tipis berkonsenstrasi penuh di bibir Hyuk Jae.

"Donghae?" Hyuk Jae mendorong tubuh Donghae menjauh dengan kedua tangannya dan dengan segara bangun dari sofa, dimana sensasi pegal yang khas menyerang punggungnya selama beberapa saat. Semua perasaan santai meninggalkan Hyuk Jae saat dia dengan matanya yang nyalang menghadap langsung ke wajah Donghae dengan aura kemarahan yang sangat Hyuk Jae sekali. Tetapi apa-apaan ini? Kenapa pria ini bersikap kalau tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, dan kemarahan Hyuk Jae sangat tidak beralasan. Seolah-olah kedatangannya saja dapat menghindari pertengkaran. Donghae jelas sekali tahu konsep berpikir Hyuk Jae. Dia tidak bisa berkelit dengan mudah kalau dia telah melakukan kesalahan. Dan mengabarinya setiap hari adalah salah satu syaratnya.

Hyuk Jae memicingkan matanya, punggungnya bersandar di badan sofa dan kedua kakinya terlipat keatas, berada diantara perutnya dan kedua tangannya. "Mengapa?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, seperti dia sama sekali tidak memiliki klu. "Apa?"

Hyuk Jae mendesahkan napasnya putus asa, kemarahan terpusat dan mengepul-ngepul di kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dijam selarut ini kau tidak berada dirumahmu, Donghae? Oke, aku mengerti kalau kau mungkin punya waktu jalan-jalan dengan teman atau keluarga, tapi setidaknya hubungi aku. Beritahu aku sebelum kau melakukan itu, dan ponselmu sama sekali tidak bersamamu. Katakan bagaimana aku harus mengatur emosiku, aku marah sekali."

Donghae terdiam sebentar, semacam caranya memikirkan alasan untuk berkelit. Tetapi keheningan yang menggantung di udara adalah signyal yang sangat jelas kalau Donghae tidak bisa memenangi pertengkaran. Dia sudah pasti kalah, jadi dia menghela napasnya dengan kuat, seperti mengosongkan hatinya, dan segera duduk disebelah Hyuk Jae. Oh tapi itu bukan respon yang Hyuk Jae inginkan. Dia membutuhkan tanggung jawab Donghae sekarang. Dia tidak menyenangi kebiasaan buruk seperti ini terulang lagi dikemudian hari.

"Ini buruk sekali Donghae. Kau membuatku sangat marah." Hyuk Jae mengatakannya dengan keinginannya untuk merasa lebih baik tetapi nyatanya dengan melihat Donghae datang seperti ini tidak bisa membunuh prediksi negatifnya yang lain.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya. "Ada apa dengan kondisi emosional ini Hyuk Jae? Aku tidak pergi selama berminggu-minggu, aku tidak melakukan suatu hal yang buruk yang dapat membuatmu menjadi sangat marah," Donghae menghentikan kata-katanya setelah menangkap kilatan mata Hyuk Jae yang serupa perak, dan dia berpaling kearah lampu platfon. "aku hanya melupakan ponselku dan tidak mengabarimu," lanjutnya.

Hyuk Jae mengerutkan keningnya atas kekonyolan itu tetapi Donghae sudah terlanjur mengatakannya. "Tidak mengabariku adalah yang terburuk! Persetan!"

Donghae merasakan ketegangan yang hebat ketika Hyuk Jae selesai mengumpat dan melepaskan jaketnya ke lantai, membuangnya seolah-olah hal itu merupakan cara satu-satunya untuk mengatakan kepada Donghae kalau dia sangat marah. Dan Donghae tidak punya hak untuk menghentikan kemarahannya. Tidak dengan memotong ucapannya dan tidak setuju mengenai opininya. Hyuk Jae membuat ini semua seolah-olah Donghae telah membunuh semua kepercayaan Hyuk Jae dengan berselingkuh atau ketahuan sedang merayu pria lainnya. Dia bahkan tidak melakukan yang terburuk dari yang paling yang buruk. Dia hanya lalai dan meninggalkan ponselnya. Serta lupa mengirimi Hyuk Jae pesan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Ini tidak seperti biasanya, pertengkaran ini sangatlah tidak realistis.

"Oke, aku minta maaf. Aku merusak harimu yang indah."

"Donghae, kau melakukannya lagi. Kau tidak mengerti."

"Bagian mana yang aku tidak mengerti, Hyuk Jae?"

Hyuk Jae menggelengkan kepalanya, menghindari kontak mata yang sengit antara dirinya dan Donghae. "Aku merasa aneh. Kau menakutiku."

Ucapan Hyuk Jae seketika membuat seluruh perasaannya melunak meski Donghae masih merasa marah dengan teriakan memekakan telinganya tadi. Ini hanya pertengkaran diluar kendali yang diakibatkan oleh krisis kepercayaan diri Hyuk Jae atau suasana hati Hyuk Jae yang buruk. Dia benci sekali kalau mengingat-ingat caranya ikut larut dalam pertengkaran dan balik berteriak. Dia sebaiknya berpikir lebih matang kalau dirinya sendiri juga bisa menjadi lebih histeris lagi apabila Hyuk Jae melakukan hal yang serupa, bahkan lebih emosional lagi. Dia nyaris melupakan pentingnya menghindari ketegangan dihubungan ini, dan dengan balas berteriak kepada Hyuk Jae bisa melenyapkan jalan untuk mereka rukun lagi.

Donghae mengusap wajahnya dan berdiri dari sofa, menarik Hyuk Jae mendekatinya. Pria ini melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hyuk Jae dengan keinginan untuk dimaafkan yang tulus. Dan kehangatan tubuh Donghae rupanya mampu membuat Hyuk Jae melupakan kemarahannya.  
"Aku minta maaf," kata Donghae, melepaskan pelukan mereka dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Hyuk Jae benci sekali kalau dirinya harus runtuh dengan rayuan murahan Donghae seperti ini. Cara romantis ini agak ketinggalan zaman dan tidak menyentuh hati. Hyuk Jae tidak mengerti kenapa suasana hatinya mudah sekali dipengaruhi dengan perasaan patah hati atau penuh cinta yang bergantung dengan ada tidaknya keberadaan Donghae disisinya. Ini seperti bilang kalau Donghae adalah sumber emosinya. Sumber logika dan semangatnya. Itulah yang selalu dia percayai dan dia yakini sepenuh hati. Kalau kehilangan Donghae adalah hal yang mustahil dihidupnya.

"Katakan kepadaku kau kemana saja sampai larut malam begini." Kata-kata Hyuk Jae memburu hati Donghae secara menakutkan. Meski itu adalah suatu bagian yang buruk dari sebuah hubungan, Donghae tidak percaya kalau Hyuk Jae akan menjadi begitu histeris dan suaranya yang tadi penuh dengan nada menghakimi diri sendiri dan tersiksa. Kepala Hyuk Jae yang bersandar di bahunya menyadarkannya dari rasa bingung itu. Paling tidak Hyuk Jae bisa tenang sedikit meskipun wajahnya masih kelihatan tragis. Hyuk Jae adalah orang yang paling sukar menangis—tentu saja, tetapi ekspresi wajahnya lebih menyedihkan dari tangisan itu sendiri. Syukurlah Donghae belum menemukan bagian terburuk dari Hyuk Jae yang hanya merasa cemas.

.

.

.

Tidur selama enam jam bersama Donghae tidak dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik daripada semalam. Hyuk Jae tidak bisa merasakan rasa nyenyak yang biasa dia miliki ketika dia tidur di kamar Donghae. Dia tidak memiliki kualitas kehangatan itu lagi. Dia tidur dengan ketakutan dan semua kejanggalan yang mengganggunya. Hyuk Jae sempat terbangun di jam tiga pagi menyadari kalau Donghae masih bersamanya, memeluk tubuhnya. Kemudian berpikir selama beberapa saat tentang keanehan itu dan kembali tidur. Dan dia bangun lagi ketika mendapati seseorang bergerak bangun dari kasur dengan decitan yang menggema antara seprai dan dipan. Baru kali ini Hyuk Jae merasa sesensitif ini mengenai Donghae. Perasaan tidak enak hati itu menjadi parasit yang mengganggu jalan pikirnya. Dan dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia tetap merasakan itu walau Donghae sudah berada disisinya.

Hyuk Jae tahu bagaimana gestur Donghae kapanpun dia berbohong, berkata jujur dan berpikir keras. Namun tadi malam dia tidak mampu melihat salah satu dari mereka. Dia sukar menebak apakah sesuatu yang disembunyikan Donghae adalah hal sepele atau hal yang memang pantas dipikirkan. Tetapi Ya Tuhan, Hyuk Jae tidak mau memulai pertengkaran lagi di pagi hari, sayangnya kobaran emosi itu tidak mau padam. Dan dia tidak mau diusir secara tidak terhormat dari rumah kekasihnya.  
Dia secara diam-diam memergoki Donghae berbicara dengan seseorang, dengan suara yang sangat pelan, menjaga kerahasiaan diantara mereka. Dia benci berasumsi bodoh tetapi mungkinkah Donghae berselingkuh? Mungkinkah Donghae berpaling darinya? Itu mungkin kedengaran tidak masuk akal, tapi bisa saja kan? Presentasenya pun tidak rendah. Hyuk Jae pernah dengar kalau sesuatu yang mustahil akan kedengaran masuk akal kalau kau percaya itu mustahil. Jadi itu dia. Sekarang posisi Hyuk Jae sudah tergantikan dengan orang lain; Donghae bisa saja menemukan orang yang lebih tampan darinya, muda dan seksi. Bagian terburuknya adalah mereka pernah tidur berdua sebelum Donghae berkencan dengan Hyuk Jae. Apaan-apaan itu!

Anehnya Donghae terlalu mencintainya. Gelombang perasaan itu masih bisa Hyuk Jae tangkap dan tidak pernah berubah. Itu cukup sebagai sebuah pendorong untuk merasa lebih baik, tetapi kalau memang benar Donghae mencintainya, kenapa Donghae menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? Kenapa dia tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk membeberkan semua kerahasiaan itu? Memangnya Hyuk Jae bukan siapa-siapa dihidupnya? Dan suara Donghae yang begitu pelan, dan kecil, dan mencurigakan seolah-olah tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mendengar percakapan mereka, menciptakan gagasan baru lagi di kepalanya. Dia tidak mau bertindak gegabah dan langsung memarahinya, mengklaimnya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang mencurigakan dan Donghae sudah pasti berselingkuh. Itu bukan kebiasaannya. Dia ingin menciptakan tragedi yang lebih pintar dengan menguak semua asumsinya. Bukan bicara omong kosong. Walaupun itu diluar kendalinya.

Hyuk Jae sudah tidak tahan lagi ketika Donghae membuka pintu kamar dan bersiap keluar menuju ruang tamu, dia tidak bisa menahan desakan amarah itu. Dan tiba-tiba Donghae melepaskan ponselnya dari telinganya, secara spontan mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada Hyuk Jae yang dia kira tengah tertidur. Donghae memastikan agar Hyuk Jae tidur lagi dan kilatan di matanya seperti bilang kalau dia akan ikut bergabung setelah lima menit teleponnya yang mesra selesai. Hyuk Jae memandang Donghae seolah pria itu sudah kehilangan akalnya. Dan Hyuk Jae seperti menantang. Dan Donghae tersenyum, membuat perut Hyuk Jae terasa tidak karuan, ingin meledak. Mendadak saraf-saraf di giginya mengeras serta nyeri menimbulkan migren.

Donghae mendekatkan ponselnya lagi, mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Di mata Hyuk Jae sekarang Donghae kelihatan seperti bajingan kampungan yang tidak malu ketahuan berselingkuh. Siapa katanya tadi, Kangin?  
Akhirnya mereka berhenti bicara tetapi Hyuk Jae masih tampak kehilangan akal sehatnya, dampak dari perbincangan itu menimbulkan reaksi yang sangat keras, dan dorongan untuk mencari tahu siapa orang dibalik nama itu. Donghae tidak punya alasan lagi untuk berkelit, kalau memang dia selicik itu, Donghae mungkin orang yang tidak punya rasa malu. Dan Hyuk Jae ingin sekali memukulnya, menyakitinya, membuatnya pecah berkeping-keping ketika Donghae dengan santai memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya lagi. Jadi pertengkaran itu memang tidak bisa dihindarkan, ya?

"Tunggu dulu, Kangin?" kata Hyuk Jae, berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu yang rasional dari mulutnya ketimbang teriakan yang bisa membuatnya malu.

Donghae berhenti di spotnya yang tadi dan mengangguk secara santai, seperti dia sedang tidak ada di dalam masalah. "Ya, Kangin, teman kerjaku."

Hyuk Jae menahan napasnya, memutar matanya, dan dia tidak bisa duduk tenang di dipan lagi. Hyuk Jae bukan tipe orang yang cemburuan, kecuali kalau kedekatan mereka bisa dipertimbangkan. Dan nada suara Donghae yang terlalu ramah membuatnya sedikit naik pitam. Dia jarang ada di posisi seperti ini, seharusnya dialah orang yang tidak sensitif dan Donghaelah orang yang suka membesarkan masalah.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau punya rekan kerja yang bernama Kangin."

"Oh….," gumam Donghae.

"Oh? Sialan Donghae, kau membuatku ingin memukulmu." Itu mungkin akan terjadi sebelum Donghae mengoreksi kata-katanya.

"Aku kenal dia dari Shindong _hyung_ , aku lupa menceritakan ini jadi jangan marah dulu. Dia menawariku pekerjaan yang menarik dan kami sudah bekerja sama selama dua minggu. Pekerjaannya benar-benar menggiurkan. Aku sudah bayar biaya rumah sakit Miyoung dan Ayahku. Menarikkan? Jumlah uang yang besar dengan waktu kerja yang singkat."

Itu penjelasan yang panjang untuk Hyuk Jae, yang dapat meredakan dan membuatnya melupakan tentang kemarahan dan perselingkuhan. Dia mencerna dengan baik seluruh perkataan Donghae, oleh karena itu dia mengangguk setelah berdehem dan merasa bersyukur Donghae tidak menyadari kecumburannya.

"Pekerjaan apa?" tanya Hyuk Jae.

"Itu," dia menunjuk wajah Hyuk Jae, "kau akan tahu secepatnya." Yang membuat Hyuk Jae melongos.

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae terbangun lebih awal dari jam tenangnya karena teriakan di ponselnya tidak mau berhenti. Dia lupa bahwa dia tidak pernah mengajarkan Donghae makna pentingnya jam tidur untuknya. Dia tertekan dan secara mental dia membutuhkan waktu istirahat yang banyak. Dia sudah terjaga selama beberapa saat dijam tiga paginya karena semester tiga ini membuatnya mendadak memiliki vertigo, begitu sibuk, dan dia kehilangan dua jam waktu tidurnya karena Donghae, dia merindukan suasana nyaman dirumahnya akibat Donghae, dan dia merasa begitu terganggu dengan teriakan-teriakan Donghae. Ini bukan waktunya untuk bermain-bermain. Hyuk Jae yakin kaos kakinya yang hilang tidak lebih penting dari jam istirahatnya. Dia sudah membongkar banyak sekali laci, lemari pakaian Donghae, kardus dan celah-celah yang mencurigakan. Dia tidak pernah merasa sebodoh ini, maksudnya sebodoh ini karena dia bisa saja memikirkan jalan keluar lain mengenai membelikan Donghae kaos kaki baru dan mereka akan segera keluar dari masalah dan dia bisa melanjutkan tidurnya. Yang dengan anehnya ditolak oleh Donghae dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal, seperti kaos kaki itu adalah jimatnya dihari Rabu.

Hyuk Jae benar-benar tidak mengerti Donghae, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menolak kaos kaki baru dan malah memilih yang lama. Setiap tingkah laku Donghae membuatnya tidak tahan. Bagaimanapun, Hyuk Jae seharusnya sudah belajar banyak tentang dia, kalau sewaktu-waktu Donghae bisa berubah menjadi sangat aneh sekaligus kekanakan. Tetapi anehnya secara teknis itu tidak melepaskan sedikitpun sel-sel atensi darinya. Donghae terlalu lunak dan mempesona. Dan tawanya yang riang melenyapkan semua stres di kepala Hyuk Jae. Donghae selalu seperti itu, terus membuat Hyuk Jae merasa rileks. Dan dia sadar kalau pertemuannya dengan Donghae dulu bisa saja bagian dari sebuah keajaiban, fenomena langka yang tidak dimiliki oleh semua orang—yang tidak mampu diimpikan oleh siapapun. Dan dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengulang waktu, dia berencana terus membuat hari-hari yang baru bersama Donghae.

"Donghae, memangnya tidak lebih kalau aku keluar sebentar dan membelikanmu yang baru? Kita bisa menyingkat waktu dan aku bisa kembali tidur lagi. Aku ingin kita menguntungkan satu sama lain, oke? Aku lelah, aku bersumpah." Hyuk Jae mulai berpikir untuk membuat daftar aktifitas sehari-harinya dan memberikannya kepada Donghae untuk meyakinkannya betapa kelelahan itu begitu menggerogoti tenaganya. Untuk memberi tahunya kalau dia sudah terlalu tua untuk bermain-main. Donghae terlalu suka bereksperimen, satu dari dua hari yang mereka lalui bersama diisi dengan kejutan. Dan tidak ada yang lebih tidak masuk akal dari kaos kaki yang hilang.

"Tidak. Tidak, aku tidak akan mau membuang waktuku untuk sesuatu yang bisa aku temukan!" Teriak Donghae dari ruang tamu, dia kedengaran tengah mengokbrak-abrik sesuatu juga tetapi suara yang dia buat terlalu berlebihan. Dan Hyuk Jae mulai menyadari keanehan itu. Dia sudah terlalu pintar untuk permainan _pecahkan teka-teki Donghae_. Dan kejengkelannya jadi sedikit berkurang. Perlahan-lahan senyumnya merebak keluar, dan bibir Hyuk Jae menyungging ke atas, dan semburat merah terpatri disana. Kalau Donghae bertindak seperti ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang menarik yang disembuyikan.

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa menemukan apapun disini," balas Hyuk Jae teriak menahan tawanya.

"Tidak Hyuk Jae bukan disana. Aku ingat terakhir kali aku melepaskan kaos kakiku di bawah tempat tidur, kau belum mencarinya disana, aku yakin itu!" Balas Donghae lagi, dan suaranya seperti seseorang yang tengah dimabuk cinta.

Hyuk Jae buru-buru mengangkat tubuhnya, menuju kolong dipan, dan menyembulkan kepalanya ke bawah. Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun jadi dia merentangkan tangannya, mencoba meraih apapun yang dia rasakan. Kemudian ada suatu objek yang menyentuh kulitnya, yang begitu asing, dan dengan tidak sabaran dia menarik sebuah kotak keluar. Donghae terlalu kreatif untuk hanya jadi seorang pacar.

Kotaknya kelihatan tidak teralu meriah, tidak ada yang spesial dari sana. Juga bukan tanda-tanda hadiah _valentine_ , tetapi antusiasme itu tidak mati. Hyuk Jae membuka kotak itu dengan kehatian-hatian yang khusus, bagaimanapun dia ingin menjaga keeksklusifan dari hadiah itu. Dan dia sadar jika Donghae tahu kalau kehengingan adalah sebuah tanda kalau Hyuk Jae sudah menemukan apa yang ingin dia tunjukkan. Sebelum dia menutup matanya, menenangkan degupan di hatinya, dan dengan ketiba-tibaan itu dia membuka matanya lagi. _Keparat Donghae! Kenapa kau selalu punya cara untuk membuatku lebih lama berada disisimu_? pikirnya.

Sebuah _adiZero f50_ , sepatu bola dari Adidas impiannya. Dengan warna favoritnya dan dengan kejutan termanisnya. Donghae jelas telah membuat Hyuk Jae mabuk kepayang. Semua kejengkelan dan keraguan itu menyentuh batasnya, sehingga Hyuk Jae tidak bisa menutupi kesenangan itu, dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi bahwa Donghae adalah sumber kebahagiannya. Kalau boleh jujur, yang masalah disini bukan hadiah dari Donghae, melainkan cara pria itu membuat semua ini menjadi beharga. Dengan cara-cara yang mencolok sementara hal-hal baru tidak pernah hilang. Donghae bertranformasi menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik, lebih baik lagi serta berarti. Dia melebihi karunia.  
Hyuk Jae jadi memiliki ide untuk memasukkan Donghae ke koran, dan mengatakan keseluruh dunia kalau dia pasangan yang tidak bertindik, yang paling romantis, yang tidak bisa dijauhi. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan seorang priapun mendekatinya. Gilanya lagi dia mulai berpikir kalau tempat tinggal Donghae adalah sebuah wahana kreasi yang menyungguhkan berbagai sarana untuk membuatnya merasa lebih riang.

Hyuk Jae mengeluarkan sepatu dari kardus dan menendang kotak itu jauh-jauh dari penglihatannya. Dia ingin segera berlari kearah Donghae dan memeluk tubuhnya, meyakinkan Donghae kalau dia benar-benar tersentuh dengan kejutan ini. Tetapi dia terpekur selama beberapa detik saat kertas-kertas yang lain, yang tadinya dia abaikan, menyembul dari balik kolong dipan, menarik perhatiannya lagi. Pada awalnya dia kira tumpukan kertas lecek itu adalah orek-orek atau lempiran bekas keisengan Donghae. Secara teknis dia tidak peduli apa isinya, mungkin sebuah lagu yang dia buat dulu atau sesuatu yang merefleksikan suasana hatinya dan perasaan emosional semacam itu. Sampai dia melihat seluruh isinya.

Disana terdapat pesan untuk tidak ditinggalkan, rasa putus asa dan penghakiman, ketidak percayaan diri dan rasa tersiksa lainnya. Yang merubah suasana dengan drastis. Dia tidak percaya kalau Donghae masih membuat jenis lagu yang seperti ini sekalipun Hyuk Jae telah memperingatinya untuk menghentikan hobi buruk ini. Itu benar-benar berhasil merusak suasana hatiya. Hyuk Jae menggelengkan kepalanya dan meremas kertas itu menjadi batu, menggumpalnya dan melemparnya kembali ke bawah tempat tidur. Dia ingin melenyapkan semua kesakitan itu menjauh dari matanya. Dia tidak mau melihat kalimat kehancuran itu lagi.

Setelah itu ada nota-nota kekuningan yang menarik hatinya, berisi mengenai tanda jadi bahwa Donghae telah memesan beberapa barang-barang elektronik, serta keterangan mengenai dia yang telah melunasi tagihan listrik. Donghae juga melunasi transaksi rumah sakit ayahnya dan mendaftarkan seluruh anggota keluarganya asuransi jiwa dan kesehatan. Semuanya terlalu janggal. Semenjak kapan seluruh ketiba-ketibaan ini datang? Semenjak kapan ketakutan itu muncul dan mengisi pikirannya lagi? Kenapa Hyuk Jae mesti merasa cemas dengan semua anugerah yang datang?

"Kau sukakan?" Suara Donghae mengagetkannya.

.

.

.

" _You don't have to smile so sad, laugh when you're feeling bad, you don't have to dance so blue and you don't have to say I do. Just tell the one thing you never told me, then let go of me. Hell just throw me. Tell me if you wanna go home."_

 _Tell Me If You Wanna Go Home — Keira Knightley._

Hyuk Jae menangkap kilat sinar kecokelatan dari bias rambut Donghae dengan matahari, dia melihat pria itu berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang tidak dia kenali di depan gerbang kampus mereka. Ia mengamati bentuk tubuh pria asing itu dari atas sampai ke bawah, dan mencoba mengingat apakah orang itu adalah salah seorang kenalannya yang terhubung langsung dengan Donghae, yang pernah berbincang dengannya. Dia tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui semua itu, tetapi dari semua deskripsi Donghae, pria itu mirip dengan Kangin. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan kalau Kangin akan kelihatan semempesona itu, sayangnya pesona Kangin bukan hal yang bagus buatnya. Dia mengerutkan dahi lebih dalam dan kepalanya tertunduk dan tubuhnya terasa memberat karena dia tidak menyenangi kehadiran Kangin disini. Dia merengkuh tali tas gendongnya dan kukunya mencangkar permukaan kain dengan intensitas yang kuat.

Rambut Kangin yang mendekati warna sangat gelap memberikan ancaman lain untuknya. Anehnya dia sama sekali tidak cemburu, dia tidak pernah merasa cemburu dengan tulus tentang Donghae dan kedekatannya bersama teman prianya yang lain. Dia oke-oke saja dengan Donghae yang hobi bergaul. Namun, aura dari Kangin seperti memberikan batas untuknya, dan itu perlahan-lahan mendorong rasa ketidak sukaan itu. Hyuk Jae pernah mencoba untuk profesional tentang kejanggalan di hatinya, tetapi semuanya tetap tidak membantu. Ada firasat didirinya kalau Kangin bukanlah orang yang sesuai dengan lingkungan sosial mereka. Hyuk Jae tidak pernah pilih-pilih tapi dia benar-benar berbahaya. Dia juga kelihatan jauh lebih tua dari mereka. Penampilannya kelihatan tidak layak, dan gaya bicara serta tatapan matanya memancarkan signyal untukmu menjauh. Menambah prasangka buruknya. Bukan hanya itu, sejak Donghae bekerja dengan Kangin, Hyuk Jae tidak pernah seharipun lagi hidup tanpa firasat buruknya. Termasuk ketika Donghae mulai jarang pulang tepat waktu, selalu bekerja dimalam hari, dan kualitas kesehatannya memburuk. Dia mungkin kedengeran egois tetapi dia ingin Donghae keluar dari pekerjaan itu, ia amat menginginkannya.

Hyuk Jae membenarkan pakaiannya, memeriksa terlebih dahulu kelayakan dari struktur bajunya kemudian melangkah dengan perlahan menuju Donghae dan Kangin.

"Hei, aku Hyuk Jae," sapa Hyuk Jae kepada Kangin, sementara tangannya merangkul bahu Donghae.

.

.

.

Ketika berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, Hyuk Jae baru sadar kalau dia lupa mematikan wastafel dan airnya tumpah ruah jatuh ke lantai. Dia dengan dengan sigap menutup keran yang membuatnya nyaris terpeleset akibat licinnya lantai kamar mandi. Lengannya memerah karena menopang beban tubuhnya di badan wastafel. Ini masihlah hari yang panjang kalau dia berniat untuk memutuskan jika hari ini adalah hari terburuknya. Mungkin sebaiknya dia tidak perlu membeli kopi dan melanjutkan makalah kuliahnya, dia seharusnya menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk tidur dan menghubungi Donghae. Dia terlalu tergesa-gesa untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Hyuk Jae pulang dari kampusnya sekitar jam empat sore, rencananya dia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Donghae sampai besok pagi tetapi Donghae bilang dia akan bekerja hingga jam empat pagi jadi Hyuk Jae memutuskan untuk tidur dirumahnya saja, meski yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini adalah bermalas-malasan dengan pria itu. Dan melewatkan malam dengan seks yang hebat.

Dia tidak mengerti dengan waktu _shift_ bekerja Donghae, semuanya terlalu acak-acakan walau penghasilannya terdengar menggiurkan. Terkadang dia akan punya tiga hari penuh dalam seminggu untuk libur dan terkadang dia akan bekerja seminggu penuh tanpa jeda setiap malamnya. Itu mungkin sudah umum kalau saja Donghae menceritakan pekerjaan jenis apa yang dia kerjakan. Donghae hanya menceritakan sedikit mengenai latar belakang mengenai pekerjaannya. Yang jelas tidak berkaitan dengan musik lagi. Dia sudah jarang memiliki waktu untuk menulis lagu dan pergi ke Restauran Italia. Donghae fokus dengan rencananya yang semakin dekat, hari H pernikahan Miyoung sudah semakin mendesak, dia juga sudah waktunya melahirkan jadi Donghae menghabiskan setengah waktunya bersama keluarganya. Pergi ke tempat kerja, pulang ke rumah, dan kuliah benar-benar waktu yang melelahkan. Donghae terlalu bersusah payah untuk melakukan ini semua.  
Tetapi setidaknya Hyuk Jae berusaha untuk bersikap sepatutnya, dia mengesampingkan egonya dan mulai mengerti bahwa inilah jalan hidup baru yang harus mereka jalani. Dia tidak mau mengacaukan rencana Donghae untuk membahagiakan seluruh anggota keluarganya, sejujurnya dia juga agak senang dengan ide itu. Kalau Donghae bisa meraih apa yang dia inginkan, kenapa dia harus merasa terbebani?

Hyuk Jae bersyukur kalau Donghae akhirnya dapat melakukan apa yang dia inginkan walau pria itu tampak sedikit memaksakan diri. Kenyataannya itu malah menambah pesona yang dimilikinya. Hanya ada satu hal yang membuatnya terganggu, yaitu sikap Donghae akhir-akhir ini. Dia kelihatan lebih murung, dia tidak bangga dengan apa yang dia telah kerjakan. Hyuk Jae merasa aneh, bukankah itu yang diinginkannya? Dan Hyuk Jae tidak suka ketika dia terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu yang berat dikepalanya. Seperti dulu lagi. Dia malah tidak melepas stresnya, melainkan menciptakan hal yang baru, yang tidak ada jalan keluarnya. Sekarang Donghae bukannya tidak dapat dijangkau, dia hanya semakin jauh. Menjauh terus sampai Hyuk Jae merasa sesak sekali. Dia mulai merasakan batasan yang terjadi diantara mereka dan semua beban yang makin memberatkan. Hyuk Jae berpura-pura menjalankan semuanya dengan baik, untuk menunjukkan kepada Donghae kalau dia bersifat suportif mengenai keseluruhannya. Dan dengan hal itu mereka akan berangsur-angsur kembali seperti dulu lagi.

Hyuk Jae menghela napasnya, secara bergantian memasukkan tangannya dan kepalanya ke kerah kaos polonya. Kemudian berlanjut mengenakan celana khaki pendeknya yang hampir menutupi kedua lututnya. Dia menyalakan saklar lampu dan berkedip sebentar ketika silau dari sinar lampu menyilet korneanya. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, merasakan kalau akan ada ramalan buruk yang menyelinap diantara ketenangan ini. Saat teleponnya berdering, dan dia mengangkat panggilan itu, suara di sebrang sana terdengar begitu serak dan tidak teralu menunjukkan emosi. Suara yang bicara kedengaran begitu pamrih, berbahaya dan mengintimidasi, sementara Hyuk Jae sama sekali belum menyiapkan diri.

"Halo?" Hyuk Jae menjawab sambil mengotak-atik remot TV-nya. Dia beberapa kali membenarkan posisi duduknya.

" Apakah kami terhubung langsung dengan tuan Lee Hyuk Jae?" suara itu kedengaran begitu patuh, membuatnya curiga dan hampir mati karena cemas. "Aku Inspektur Kim dari kepolisian Seoul," ucap suara itu dengan intonasi rendah serupa angin yang melewati telinganya, yang perlahan-lahan menggerogoti kepalanya. Kerongkongannya mendadak kehilangan suara selain bunyi telepon yang berdengung dan orang di sebrang sana yang tidak sabaran menuggu jawabannya.

"Apakah kalian memiliki sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan denganku?" Mata Hyuk Jae berusaha untuk menyesuaikan degupan di jantungnya, serta perasaan jengah di dadanya agar segera menutup telepon karena Hyuk Jae tiba-tiba merasa ada yang salah dengan polisi ini dan panggilannya di malam hari. Dia tidak harus menjawab panggilan telepon ini, kenapa tadi dia tidak membiarkan ponselnya berdering saja?

"Bukan kami," nada orang itu melembut, dia menghela napasnya dan suara napasnya terdengar sangat berat, sebelum akhirnya dia melunak. "Tuan Lee Donghae, tepatnya," katanya membuat Hyuk Jae mengeratkan pegangan tangannya ditelepon, seperti dia sedang menebak teka-tekinya sendiri.

Donghae tampak begitu jauh, bukan hanya tubuhnya, tetapi segala sesuatu tentangnya. Ini seperti puncak bahaya yang mengungkapkan kisah tragis lainnya. "Apakah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya?" Hyuk Jae nyaris berteriak karena perasaan takut menyerang kepalanya, prasangka yang akhir-akhir ini mendenyuti tubuhnya layaknya parasit yang menyiksa. "Atau apakah dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?" kata Hyuk Jae lagi, mendesak klarifikasi dan suaranya melemah, bagai menahan desakan yang menimbulkan rasa sakit.

"Kami belum memastikan apakah kau bisa merasa bersyukur karena dia baik-baik saja, dia tidak sepenuhnya sedang berada dalam kondisi yang buruk," kata orang itu, malah tidak membuat hatinya merasa tenang sama sekali. Ini bom waktu. Ini bom waktu yang amat menyakitkan. "Lee Donghae ingin bicara denganmu atas permohonannya, dan kami mengharapkan keberadaanmu disini."

Berita buruknya adalah, prediksinya jarang meleset, apalagi kalau menyangkut tentang Donghae.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


End file.
